Conformation code: 0mht53r g5r1n3v305f
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: UNDER REWRITE. Built not born, programmed and molded, commanded and with no free will. Break the chain, regain what was lost. Modern AU, Human!Dragons, Android!Hiccup, Android!Astrid


2 figures stand unmoving in front of a man in a lab coat holding a clipboard

"State your unit classification and your coded name."

" Unit Classification: Security unit. Coded name: RA57D1."

"What is the the main staind of your programing?"

"Follow orders of the being I am assigned to. As long as said orders are not within taking a life of another android or living being. Secure and protect, disable attacker(s) if necessary. Lethal force is to be used if necessary. "

"Ok, Mhm. Stay put there for now." The inspector turns to the other android next to 'her'.

"Now if you would so kindly, could you also state your unit classification and your coded name."

"Unit Classification: Commander and Support unit. Coded name: 1CC9HU."

"Once again, same follow up question. What is the main strand of your programing?"

"Follow orders of the being I am assigned to. As long as said orders are not within taking a life of another android or living being. Command other android units within the lines of no taking of a life of any kind. Support other units for living entities using non-lethal items. Lethal force if necessary."

"Okay." The many contemplates the resonances while recording the end of 'his' answer. "Mhmm"

He scratches the back of his head while giving a confused look towards the androids. Both androids look back, but their expressions are blank, unmoving, with soulless eyes.

"Weird" He looks away from them looking back at the clipboard. On it contains his responses form them along with their current paperwork about the units, and a copy of a trouble ticket that the distributor had sent in with the units.

"Do you both know why you were sent to this facility?" Narrowing his eyes as he slowly looks back towards the androids.

Both dorids look towards each other and back towards the inspector. "We were not informed of the reasoning as to why. All we know is that we are here for an inspection sir." Unit 1CC9HU responds.

"Would you both wish to know WHY?" The inspector questions whilst walking towards a podem with levers, dials, buttons, and sliders on it.

"Unit RA57D1 and I would be grateful for us to know the reasoning for our presence at your facility sir."

"Well know." The Inspector powers up the podems control panel and consequently the machine it is controls.

" So would both of you please kindly step on to the striped section of the floor. And while you are doing so I will tell you why you both are here."

"It had come to the attention of the distributor that you two are quite a 'special' pair." He starts up the machine.

"You two, according to the distributor at least, somehow, have some, 'unique' abilities." The machine then places a camera-like object in front of the units.

"Don't worry, this isn't a decomishing machine, this is just a maintenance one. I'm just using the scanner part to make sure nothing of your internal workings are damaged."

"Ok, so your scans show nothing of any kind of admorality, weird, but not uncommon given the kind of complaint that was received."

"What do you wish for us to do sir?" Asked unit RA57D1

"There is really hardly anything left for us to do here. But what I can have you two do is prepare for transport to both of your new household. So according to the paperwork that was sent over along with you two, the couple who came and took a look at you both about a month ago, finally got the alclear from the background check devison for android sales. So that's where we are sending you both too."

"Preparing transportation mode shutdown protocols."Both unit RA57D1 and unit 1CC9HU said at the same time as their forms started to slip over, the lights that were highlighting the ends of their hair dim darker and darker, "Entering production line transportation mode in 3… 2… 1…"

"Before you place those units into the truck." The inspector told the transport crew as they walked into the room.. "Make sure you don't get caught by those rouge dragon units. Take that confirmation transmitter with you, it should hold them back a bit if you run into them.

"Yes sir." And with that they packed both experimental units up, loaded them into the truck, and set course towards Berk.

In another part of the facility 3 figures sit in the shadows patiently observing the ten tv monitors that are displaying, live, what is happening in the maintenance room. The figure in the center of the three turns towards the figure on her left and gently nods to her. She returns the nod and walks out of the room to the secondary security door and pulls out her phone. Leaving the other two figures sitting watching the tv monitors. She dials a number and lets it ring before the recipient picks up.

"So, any news?"

"Yes sir, the information we had extracted from the warehouse was indeed correct, they have just finished the inspection and is currently shipping them to Berk."

"Good good, when is the estimated eta to their destination?"

"About 18 hours sir."

"Then get the rest of your team, gear up and head to intercept that truck before they get to Berk."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"Yes, take out the escorts, extract those units, and make sure you place the new line of coding in them. Then take them to their destination, the location manifest should be inside the truck in the glove compartment. Copy?

"Copy sir."

"Excellent, good luck, and most importantly. DO. NOT. GET. CAPTURED." And with that the phone line went dead.

The figure then returns into the room and announced to the others of the development, they pack up, set the charges, and leave.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is just something that has been floating around my head while I was trying to make Chapter 4 of Of Dragons and Mechs, it kept floating around so I had to actually stop from typing chapter 4 to make this. I actually am willing to come back to this if it is still floating around my head. Its 4 am here when i fished this, expect errors, I'm very tired.

Message received: 0300 [4:00 am]  
Sender: Winter Command personal 001


End file.
